sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Holly the Tigress
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Holly |Full Name =Holly the Tigress |Nicknames = |Age =20 |Gender =Female |Species =Mobian/Tiger |Alignment =Lawful Good |Relationship Status =Taken |Color = |Height = |Weight =3'4" |Description ='Fur:' , black and white;Hair: ;Eyes: |Birthplace =Efrika Plains, Efrika |Current Residence =Red Valley, Northamer |Relatives = |Affiliations =Red Valley Freedom Fighters |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Red Valley Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Northamer Egg Army |Romantic Interests =Gwendolyn Grison |Occupation =Freedom Fighter |Skills = |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat |Powers =Quick Feet - Genetic Ability |Weaponry = }} is a member of the Red Valley Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A somewhat athletic tigress who stands a little over three feet tall, Holly has a fairly short snout with three whiskers on either side of her nose, fairly small and rounded ears, and a long, slender tail. Her fur is primarily in color, with a white facial mask, chest and stomach, as well as many black stripes decorating her back, thighs, tail, shoulders and head; her ears are black as well. Her hair, which is fairly short and sort of messy, is in color, and her eyes are in color. Her outfit consists of a tank top with a heart-shaped cut, khaki shorts, boots, and fingerless gloves. History Abilities Holly is a fair bit stronger than she looks; while certainly no supreme powerhouse, she can hold her own in a fight well enough, and definitely has some experience in hand-to-hand combat. Being a tiger, she has great eyesight, and also has incredibly sharp teeth and claws; these she uses in a fight to great effect. Genetic Ability: Quick Feet This genetic ability activates whenever Holly is burned, poisoned or paralyzed. When activated, it boosts Holly's speed and agility by about 50%. Quick Feet does not counter the damage-over-time effect from being poisoned or burned, nor does it counter the latter effect's drop in physical strength; however, it does nullify the drop in speed from being paralyzed. Strengths/Resistances Holly has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. She is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks. Weaknesses Holly has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. Her defenses aren't anything special, therefore she mostly relies on her agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Friends and Foes Friends *'Red Valley Freedom Fighters' - **'Murdoch Possum' - **'Rusty the Cat' - **'Regina the Raccoon' - **'Leon the Elk' - **'Gwendolyn Grison' - Allies *'Red Valley Freedom Fighters' - **'Murdoch Possum' - **'Rusty the Cat' - **'Regina the Raccoon' - **'Leon the Elk' - **'Gwendolyn Grison' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Northamer Egg Army' - Family Romance *'Gwendolyn Grison' - Personality Upbeat and charismatic, Holly always seems to have a smile on her face. She's well-known for being outgoing and kind-hearted, and cares deeply for those she calls friends. Her charismatic nature tends to inspire her allies, and she is quite brave, as well; however, she is also known for being stubborn, and will not willingly back down from a dangerous situation, even if she is at a disadvantage. Positive Traits *Kind Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Mobians Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tigers Category:Felines Category:Red Valley Freedom Fighters Category:Homosexuals